The invention relates to a cable gland for a shielded cable, having a screw sleeve and having a clamping insert which engages in said screw sleeve, and also having a union nut or pressing screw for acting on the clamping insert in the axial and radial directions and for radially deforming the clamping region or clamping fingers of said clamping insert, with a contact device having at least one or having a plurality of contact fingers which are distributed over the circumference being provided in the screw sleeve, at least a portion of the longitudinal extent of said contact fingers bearing against the shielding of the cable in the use position.
A cable gland of this kind is known from EP 1 783 876 A2. The contact fingers provided in this document have, in the starting position, a shape and arrangement by means of which they project into the region of the cable in the relaxed state before the cable is inserted, so that they are pivoted radially outward against a restoring force and are bent by virtue of a connection being made with the cable. This restoring force leads to the contact fingers bearing against the outer face of the cable and therefore against the metal shielding which is present there, and establishing a contact-connection. The force of this contact-connection therefore depends on the diameter of the cable, that is to say contact is made with a relatively thin cable only with a weaker force than is the case for a relatively thick cable, and also mounting is difficult because the cable has to be pushed through the region of these contact fingers with friction or, conversely, the contact fingers have to be pushed over the cable, this possibly leading to damage. Furthermore, removal is difficult because the contact fingers may possibly have a barb-like effect on the cable surface and the shielding which is present there and is often in the form of a net and could be destroyed in the event of the cable being pulled out.
A further cable gland is described in EP 1 526 620 B1. In the solution provided in that document, the contact fingers are deformed and pressed against the outer face of the cable by the axial adjustment of the clamping insert when the union nut is tightened. To this end, an additional part in the form of a supporting element is required inside the screw sleeve, said additional part serving as an abutment for the contact fingers which have to be moved relative to this supporting element by means of their holder, this requiring a relatively large movement for the clamping insert primarily in the case of thin cables.